


如果Eduardo是一只猫

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang





	

Sean第一个从Mark他们的宅男狂欢party中脱身回来，他最近有些感冒，四杯高度数的鸡尾酒足以让他放弃寻欢作乐的念头，老老实实回到家里休息。  
家里的灯亮着，Sean打开门，跌跌撞撞地走向沙发，把自己整个人抛到里面，过了几分钟才意识到家里不只他一个人。他勉强坐直身子，四处张望，但视线范围内一个会说话的生物都没有。Sean眯起眼睛，努力让自己浆糊一般的脑子转动起来，就是在这个时候他留意到了右侧单人沙发里一团乱糟糟的衣物。  
看起来像是西装。一团还在蠕动着的西装。住在这里的人中只有一个人会穿这样的西装。  
卷发的男人打了个酒嗝，傻乎乎地微笑起来。  
他果然喝醉了。  
Sean起身想倒杯水湿润一下干涩的喉咙，还没等他拿起最喜欢的那只斑比马克杯，两只尖尖的耳朵顶开皱巴巴的衬衫，一个小小的脑袋探了出来。  
“喵呜。”  
表情无辜的小生物对他叫了一声，若无其事地舔起了爪子。

Sean盯着那只猫足足愣了五分钟。五分钟后，他被感冒病毒和酒精麻痹的大脑欢乐地得出了一个结论：Eduardo是一只猫。  
为了确保这个结论的真实性，Sean扔下自己的斑比马克杯，一屁股坐到了离猫咪最近的位置，然后伸出他罪恶的右手，抬起疑似Eduardo的猫咪的一条后腿。  
“喵！”  
顶着三道渗血的爪印，Sean放开猫咪的腿，趁着它还没从自己身边逃开，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一把将它抱进怀里。  
炸了毛的猫咪拼命挣扎，醉醺醺的男人死也不放。  
于是Sean挨了猫咪第二爪。  
“太小气了！”Sean一只手捂着脸，另一只还不忘把猫固定在怀里，愤愤不平，“不就是看了你的蛋吗，大不了让你看回来！”  
在意识到抱着一只不安分的盛怒中的猫时无法轻易解开腰带后，Sean不得不放弃了这个方案。  
“好吧，”Sean嘟哝着，把下巴搁到猫咪的脑袋上，“我没办法让你看我的，所以我大概确实欠了你点什么。”  
“嘿，Eduardo，宝贝。”他拉着一只软绵绵的爪子，揉捏上面弹性十足的肉垫，“你想要小鱼干吗？我可以把我所有的积蓄都用来给你买小鱼干，或者猫罐头，或者其他你喜欢的东西。”  
猫咪折腾累了，不情不愿地缩在Sean的怀里甩着尾巴，对这个愚蠢的提议不置可否。  
“然后……”男人的声音渐渐低沉下去，“等你吃完那些小鱼干，可不可以稍微喜欢我一点点？”  
猫咪像是听懂了，它侧过头，喵了一声。  
Sean听不懂它的话，但他自欺欺人地告诉自己这是个肯定的答复。  
Eduardo同意了。  
怀着欢欣雀跃的心情，Sean把头埋到猫咪干净的毛里一通乱蹭，被猫咪一爪子拍到脑门上。  
但它收了爪子，那力道轻的像是爱抚。  
抱着柔软又温暖的猫咪，卷发的男人睡着了。

Eduardo围着围巾从浴室里出来时，看到的就是这样一幅不知该说是温馨还是诡异的画面。  
猫咪见到他后，晃晃尾巴，委委屈屈地叫了一声。它被一个同性别的人类性骚扰还被对方抱在怀里挣脱不开，这简直是猫界的耻辱。Eduardo从它的眼里似乎看到了生无可恋四个字。  
“乖。”他轻轻弹了下猫咪的额头，轻轻抬起Sean的一条胳膊，将备受煎熬的小生物解放出来。  
没了束缚的猫咪立刻窜到了Sean的脸上坐下来，对着有一双棕色大眼睛的人类咪咪叫。  
Eduardo几乎管不住自己翘起的嘴角：“保持住这个姿势，Candy。”他急急忙忙地拿过手机，对着猫咪和Sean的脸来了个十连拍。Sean的左右脸颊各有三道爪痕，位置和长度相当之对称，让熟睡的男人看起来像是长出了猫胡子。  
“干得漂亮！”他搔了搔猫咪的耳后，毫不吝啬对它的夸奖。

听到些细微的声音，Sean摇了摇他异常沉重的头，那份超乎寻常的分量立刻消失了。他睁开眼睛，看到的是翘着嘴角笑得开心的Eduardo。  
“你变回来了……”Sean咂咂嘴，语气里的高兴和遗憾各占一半。  
他伸长手臂，把眼前那具几乎是赤裸的诱人的身体捞到怀里，双臂圈着棕发青年的腰，立刻再次陷入沉眠。  
Eduardo挣脱未果。醉鬼的力气大到恐怖。  
无奈地叹了口气，他只能调整姿势让自己舒服一点，靠在Sean的肩膀上也渐渐步入梦乡。

晚归的Mark一行人各自掏出手机，对着抱在一起熟睡的两人进行了惨无人道的二十连拍。


End file.
